Against What Odds?
by TinyKawaiiYaoiFangirl
Summary: As Kevin fights against his slowly budding feelings towards Eddward, the young genius himself is discovering his own problems. (KevEdd)
1. Chapter 1 Eddward

'Late. Late. _Late_!' Eddward thought angrily at himself as he wove through the densely-packed crowd of unsanitary people. 'You just _had_ to count and refold every last sock, didn't you?'. He sighed heavily as he fought to get past a rather large man with a sweaty three-piece suit and a briefcase. Eddward checked his watch for the eighth time that minute and softly growled before he shoved rudely through a group of teenaged girls. With their whiny protests falling on deaf ears, the frustrated young man picked up his pace; to immediately smack into a brick wall- or rather, what.. _seemed_ like it.

"Hey, cool it man. Watch where you're g-... _Sock head?!_"

As Eddward mentally shook himself, he slowly came to recognize the voice.

The voice that made him cringe ever since primary school.

The voice that belonged to Kevin.

"I- I'm terribly sorry, Kevin; but I simply must get to my interview on time. Maybe a later time would be suitable if you wish to reminisce." Eddward sighed, picked himself up, and dusted himself off before he threw a small smile at the dumbstruck redhead and dashed off again.

**AN:**

**Short and sweet with more to come!~**

**Till next time!**

**_TKYF_**


	2. Chapter 2 Kevin

I stood there for a bit as people bustled and shoved around me before I sighed and continued my long trudge home. A few thoughts that swam through my mind kept me company on the normally silent commute: 'How many years has it been since I've seen _anyone_ from the Peach Creek cul-de-sac, let alone Double-Dweeb? Wait, didn't he say he had an interview? I honestly would've thought he'd be a professor at Yale, or some other uppity college.' I smirked. 'Well, at least he outdid his bozo friend, Eddy. '_Like hell I'd be caught _dead_ in a McDonald's uniform!'_ ' the memory of the squirt futilely voicing his pride still makes me chuckle. I frowned as another thought popped up, 'What could Sock-head be applying for? Maybe he'll be the replacement trig teacher for the highschool next to my cafe?' I paused, 'Why, are you getting hopeful?' I scoffed aloud, eliciting a few worried glances from those around me. I rolled my eyes and sighed again before I turned onto my street. As I reached the porch of my rather outdated two-story house, an excited barking began from behind the living room window. This made me smile even before I was plowed over when I opened the front door.

"It's good to see you too, Whisper!" I managed to say between sloppy tongue baths over my face. "Alright, bud, time to get up." I patted his back, signaling for him to get up. Whisper leapt off of me and sat nearby, waiting for me to stand. I smiled again at him. I had received Whisper about a year ago when an old friend of mine called me and said they could no longer afford a dog, let alone a husky that eats its weight in puppy chow. I agreed to take him in, so I'm now the owner of an all black, pure-bred husky with a white stripe running down his snout and a gray sock on his left front paw.

As I stood, Whisper jumped back and forth while wagging his tail excitedly, before he bolted for the kitchen to his food bowl.

I chuckled as I followed him.

**~AN~ More to come, soon! **

_**TKYF**_


	3. Chapter 3 Eddward

As he sprinted down the street, Eddward glanced at his wristwatch again.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Eddward! You might as well call and say you're not showing up, since you're _this_ late!" The young man chastised himself.

Then he sighed and shook his head. "Just make sure you arrive in one piece, Eddward." He said aloud as he chuckled and turned the corner.

'_What a quaint little coffee shop,' _Eddward mused to himself_. 'I'll certainly need some caffeine if I'm to keep up with all of those young adults_'

Eddward arrived at the building only about a quarter hour late. As he looked up at the sign over the entrance, he smiled.

"Peach Grove High," he read out loud. "That's ironically nostalgic." He shook his head and opened a heavy, french-style door and walked inside. '_I wonder where the front office is?'_ he asked himself as he travelled farther down a long, wide hallway.

"Mr. Vincent!" a booming voice called out.

Eddward started and turned around to face a rather large man who was puffing his way towards him.

"Yes?" Eddward squeaked.

The man had reached Eddward and now was nearly doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. After a short while, he straightened and reached out a hand for Eddward to shake. "I'm Richard Matthews, the principal of Peach Grove High. I apologize for my unprofessional behavior," he began, "but I was helping another staff member carry supplies to their car."

Eddward smiled and waved dismissively. "You're fine, it's comforting to know teachers and other staff look out for one another." He grasped the offered hand firmly before he dropped it and discreetly wiped it on his blue sweater vest.

Richard ran his hand through his mussed, brown hair and breathed out heavily. "Would you be alright with a tour now, Mr. Vincent? Or I could show you to your classroom and leave you to your devices, if you'd prefer." He suggested.

Eddward thought for a while before he nodded and said, "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like the tour." He chuckled. "Don't want to get lost during the first week of school. Oh, and if you would, please call me Eddward; I feel that it keeps people from being too distant from one another." Eddward finished with a smile.

The man grinned. "Fine then, Eddward; follow me. Ya know, I have a feeling you're going to like it here."

As Eddward trailed behind Richard, he mentally agreed: '_I feel the same, Mr. Matthews. Maybe something grand's about to happen.'_

**~AN~ **

**Comments, suggestions, or any questions?**

**And remember; Mary Winchester doesn't want flames, neither do I!**


	4. Chapter 4 Kevin

The obnoxious blaring of my alarm clock the next morning makes me want to renew my nearly foolproof plot to have the inventor die a slow, second death. I groaned after I slapped it into silence and rolled out of bed.

Eventually; with a pair of fluffy slippers on my feet and an overly cheery dog at my heels, I shuffled to the kitchen to grab at a Cheerios box, a carton of almost-expired milk, and a bowl and spoon. I set these down at the table and went about the mindless task of pouring the cereal and milk— in the right order, mind you— and sitting down to methodically chew each spoonful while reading who Buzz had to rescue the honey from today. When I'd finished and stood up, Whisper began leaping happily around my legs before I made him sit with a stern look. I trudged over to the kitchen; and after leaving my dishes in the sink, the cereal in the fridge, and the milk in the cupboard; I—

Wait. _What?_

I grumble some words that'd make my Gran blush as I fix the kitchen, then head to the bathroom to shower.

After I step out of the tub, I walk over and wipe the fog off of the rather small mirror above my sink, noticing my eyes have more bags under them than usual as my reflection stares tiredly back at me. I shrug and yawn as I wrap a towel around my waist and make my way to my bedroom. I dry myself off and grab some jeans that aren't _too_ oil-stained, a green t-shirt that may or may not have been washed in the last week, and a pair of boxers to throw on before I head back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair.

Then with the help of Whisper's whining and pawing at the back door I finally remember to let my dog out as I fill his water and food bowls. When he returns a while later to sit expectantly at the door, I let him back in and he gently headbutts my thigh. I scoffed, '_You just think you're so cute, don't you?_' I thought at him as he wagged his fluffy tail. I shook my head and sighed as I grabbed my hat, called a goodbye over my shoulder to Whisper, and locked the door behind me before I started trudging the quarter hour journey to my cafe.

I arrived at the heavy oak front door and sighed heavily to myself as I unlocked it. Before I walked inside, I looked up at the hand-painted sign that stated 'K-Barr's Canteen' in dark, blocky letters— for some reason, a man just can't help but admire his handiwork. Once inside, I flipped the switch that lit up the Harley Davidson sign that proclaimed _'We're As Open As The Throttle'_— My jackass cousin thought it'd be a funny birthday gift. I went to the back storage room and grabbed my apron and name tag and sighed to myself. I wasn't exactly big in business, so I hadn't hired anyone on yet. I was the only worker at KBC, as I liked to call it.

So of course when I hear the door jingle and look up to see a certain germaphobe brainiac walk in, I'm the only one there to serve him.


	5. Chapter 5 Eddward

The first day of his new teaching job started out well enough— Eddward only had eight spitballs, two paper airplanes, and one class clown that had the entire fourth period class giggling uproariously at a 'Mr. V card' joke.

It was honestly far better than his own middle school years.

When the lunch bell signaled for the kids to trample each other to get to the unsanitary, questionably edible things served in the cafeteria, Eddward grabbed his wallet and cell phone and headed across the street to observe the little coffee shop he had noticed earlier that morning.

• ° • ~ × ~ • ° •

Eddward approached the small shop and stopped just outside the entrance to study the sign above the door. "K-Barr... Why does that name sound so familiar?" he mused. He thought for a minute or two, shook his head, and opened the door after chuckling at the neon open sign that hung flickering in the display window.

A little bell jingled as he stepped inside._ 'How cute,'_ Eddward thought and looked around, noticing that the only customer- no, the only _person_ in the room was himself.

Then Eddward heard someone clearing their throat and glanced up to find _him_.

It seemed almost humorous with how often they'd seen each other in just the past few days; it was more than the past five years combined! Eddward shook his head again to clear it as he collected himself enough to walk up to the register and stare at the menu rather than the cashier.

Kevin seemed to view him with distaste; though it _could_ just be the dark, sunken circles beneath his eyes that made him look so menacing. _'Has he not been sleeping properly?'_ Eddward fretted to himself. _'Oh dear, that's not good. He could seriously endanger himself, especially at a job that deals with sharp instruments, hot steam, and various chemicals every day. What if Kev-' _

"Are you going to order something or just sit there and drool like a dork?" Kevin interrupted Eddward's train wreck of a thought process.

Eddward started and blushed, "S- sorry. I would like a large, toasted marshmallow cappuccino with a caramel drizzle, please."

Kevin smirked suddenly and muttered something barely audible under his breath. It sounded almost like "I never knew he preferred 'em big and sweet."

Eddward's face became an even darker crimson as he stuttered out, "W- _what?_"

Kevin cleared his throat again. "Nothing," he shook his head dismissively. "Is that all?" Kevin asked and received a confirming nod. "Alright, it'll be about four minutes."

Eddward stepped back from the counter to peruse the items that lined the shelves around the small room; here were the multiple trophies that Kevin'd won from playing on— and being the captain of— the high school football team. And over here was his diploma and tassels. Finally, Eddward turned to walk back over to the counter, but stopped when something peculiar caught his eye.

It was a typical solar system replica: materials including little more than styrofoam spheres, string, Elmer's glue, and craft paint. But one thing that made this particular project different was that if you found and pressed the button hidden on the miniature earth, the sun would light up and appear to almost smolder as the motorized planets moved around it. But how did Eddward know this?

He had made it while he was still in middle school; the replica was his.

Well, Kevin had threatened him a month of daily swirlies if he didn't do his science homework for him. Even though their teacher had figured out that the whole thing was obviously too extravagant for the redhead and consequently flunked him, Eddward was surprised when Kevin did nothing more than shoot him a scathing glare and later superglue Eddward's textbooks to the bottom of his locker.

_'I never knew Kevin could be so sentimental,'_ Eddward thought. _'I wonder why he would keep a thing like this?'_ He stood there for a moment, just thinking.

A loud _bang!_ broke him from his reverie, causing Eddward to glance towards the kitchen visible from the front counter. "A- are you alright, K- Kevin?" He called warily and received a few very colorful words in reply. After a while, the slew of sailor vocabulary came to a pause, and a heavy sigh was audible.

"Just- I'm just..._ Stellar_, Double D." Kevin's voice floated from the back room with only a hint of barely restrained sarcasm.

Eddward quickly glanced at his watch, noticed he only had ten minutes of his lunch break left, and sighed. "Are you in need of assistance, Kevin?" He tried again.

More random clanking and some grumbling preceded the answer:  
"How good are you at robotics and machinery?"


	6. Chapter 6 Kevin

I stood there at the beat-up register for what could've easily been hours as I watched Double Dork look here and there with an amused look on his face.  
I also saw his expression turn from amused to awed. Sockhead was intently scrutinizing the science project that I've had for years.  
I honestly don't know _why_ I kept the stupid solar system model; it was clunky, falling apart, and in desperate need of a good pitching. Even though Double Dee made it for me way back in-

_'Ugh,'_ I thought to myself as I shook my head. _'Get a_ grip, Kevin!_ The only reason he even _thought_ of building it for you was because you threatened to drown him in a crusty school toilet bowl if he _didn't!' I closed my eyes and breathed slowly.

_In._

_Out._

My eyes opened a moment later when I remembered that, though it was Double Dweeb, I still had a customer.

A customer that was still staring at that dusty piece of junk on display.

Now bemused, I fought a grin and cleared my throat.

"So are you gonna order something or stand there drooling like an idiot? I mean, you're doing fine; I just wanna know if I need to get out the mop when you leave," I tease with a smirk.

He blushes— friggin' _blushes__—_ and stutters, "S- sorry, uh." He glances at the menu behind me, "May I have a large, toasted marshmallow cappuccino with a caramel drizzle, please?"

That did it; my mind immediately took a swan dive into the gutter. I felt another smirk creep onto my face. "I never knew he liked 'em big and sweet." I mused to myself.

"W- _what?"_

Maybe not as 'to myself' as I would've hoped... I cleared my throat. "Nothing." I punched his order into the register with a tad more force than necessary. "That all?"

Double Dork nodded, his face still slightly pink.

"Alright, if you can fork over five bucks and thirty two cents, it'll take me a minute or two to make your order." He hands me the money and after I put it in the cash register, I head back into the kitchen to make his coffee.

I start with the usual stuff: pouring the milk, steaming it, preparing the espresso, etcetera.

That is, until the steamer decides that it wants to randomly push down its own lever and catch my arm with 200 degree water. **(*)** I jerk back into the counter full of various metal implements, sending most of them crashing to the floor. I'm gonna choose to be PG13 for now, so my vocabulary shall not be repeated here.

Now I had a floor full of dishes and tools that need rewashed, an arm that may or may not have second degree burns, and someone expecting some fu.. coffee.

"A- are you alright, K- Kevin?" I heard Sockhead call meekly from the front of the store.

I paused in my colorful monologue long enough to sigh loudly. "Just- I'm just stellar, Double D." I tried to hold back my sarcasm, I really did. But it's one of those things that gets stronger the more it's restrained.

_Did I just hear Double Dweeb sigh?_ "Are you in need of assistance, Kevin?"

I began picking up the fallen appliances and pieces of dishes as I grumbled to myself. Then I straightened and interlaced my hands behind my head.

"How good are you with robotics and machinery?" I call back sarcastically, holding my breath. I hear a small chuckle.

"I have a minor talent for it, if I do say so myself. Should I join you, Kevin?"

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me. "Yeah," I called, then glanced again at the mess on the floor around me; coffee grounds scattered here and there, water from the cooled steam was puddled in little splotches all over the tiles, and not to mention the pieces of porcelain, glass, and dented metal lying everywhere. "You might wanna watch your step when you get back here, okay?"

"Understood." I saw a black stocking cap float into view, and with it, a fair-skinned face and a gap-toothed smile. "I'm here to be of assistance, Kevin." Eddward said somewhat shyly.

***** (Asterisk note-thing): **Don't ask, I just felt like having inanimate objects do their own thing. And yes, I googled it; it's about 200 degrees Fahrenheit for an industrial steamer thingy, or 90-something Celsius if I remember correctly... Whatever.**

**→TKYF Out**


	7. Note of the Author

Hello... Fellow Fangirls... That's it; that's your name.. Not changin' it.

Anywho, -deep breath- THANK YOU GUYS SO VERY MUCH FOR GIVING THIS WORK NEARLY _FOUR THOUSAND_ READS!

I can try to get more up before the weekend, but don't quote me on that.

Is there something special you lovely readers want me to add for the next chapter or two? Some different plot development? A favorite character (obviously not Kevin or Edd ^-^ )?

As always, lemme know in ze comenz [the comments]!

Keep in mind, if you don't tell me soon enough, don't get huffy with me if your suggestion doesn't make it to chapter eight or nine; **I CANNOT READ MINDS!**

Well, I'll see you in the next installment!

(Author's Note Note: I have already posted this chapter and the next on wattpad, and there have been requests for Nat (Currently fulfilled) and Lemons (... Sometime maybe kinda somewhat soon...)..

So uh.. Comment and request stuff anyways! ^-^

_** × TKYF out× **_


	8. Chapter 7 Eddward

Eddward cautiously made his way past the counter into the kitchen to find a distressed Kevin surrounded by broken pieces of glass, dented pieces of metal, and little puddles of water. He cleared his throat; the way he stared at him was becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm here to be of assistance, Kevin." Eddward said quietly.

Kevin seemed to have attempted something like a smile, "Let me just grab the mop and bucket from the closet and I'll be right back, okay?" Eddward nodded and knelt to pick up some of the debris off of the floor. When Kevin returned, he knelt beside Eddward and silently began helping him.

About ten minutes later, the two had finished cleaning the kitchen, and Eddward had overstayed his lunch break. So of course, the flustered young man gave many apologies as he fled from the cafe.

~ ~ ~ ~ ' ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that evening, Eddward sat in the front office, waiting as Richard looked the sockhead over silently. "I know this is your first day here," the principal began. "So I'm going to cut you some slack by letting you off with a warning." He steepled his hands in front of his face and sighed. "You do realise that you were _twenty minutes_ late after you finally returned from your lunch break, correct?" Eddward nodded, sufficiently guilt-ridden.

Richard opened his mouth to say more, but he was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Hey boss, there's more graffiti in the boys' restroom; did you want to see if you could i.d. who-" The young man stopped in his tracks, halfway through the open door. "Sorry, Rich, didn't know you had company today." He apologised.

Eddward glanced between Richard and the new arrival who had a piercing in his left ear and strange, teal hair. He seemed to be dressed in a janitor's uniform and he had an old, dirty mop slung over his shoulder nonchalantly. Eddward stood and held his hand out to the man. "I'm Eddward Vincent," he stated somewhat confidently. "And you are?"

The teal-haired man took Eddward's hand and shook it soundly. "Name's Nathan, but go ahead and call me Nat." He grinned crookedly at Eddward, who responded with a small smile.

**So I uh, got a few (ridiculously short) chapters up in one week... Proud of me yet?...**

**I listened to (one of) your comments and introduced Nat... Although I'm not proud to say that I literally had to google him because I couldn't remember him from the actual tv show... That's right; all the rest of this story thus far is from memory of the show. Anywho, what's for next chapter? I'm thinking that I'm not gonna bring in a lemon for another chapter or two...**

**... My Author's Notes are getting way too long ";-;**

** I can't think of anything else right now.. So uh, read my other fics while you wait?**

_** Please?**_


	9. Chapter 8 Kevin

After Edd left, I returned to the front counter to sit out the rest of the afternoon in silence between the few customers that straggled in around five-thirty and closing time.  
When I'd finally finished my usual rounds of cleaning and equipment-checking, I hung my apron back up, grabbed my jacket, locked the front door, and started on my way home.

Arriving back at home, I unlocked my front door and greeted Whisper as usual; refilling his water and food bowls, and giving him a pat on the head. Then I trudge upstairs to hop into the shower.  
I stand there for a while, letting the steaming hot water cascade down my back.

My thoughts were at a full on war at this point; I'd been publicly gay since high school, the first person I had told was my best friend Nat. But that's beside the point here: why the hell was I having feelings toward DoubleDork? Even though he was the least annoying of the three Eds, and the way he obsessed over the smallest thing, and his hat made him look so c-... _NO.  
_ I did not find Eddward 'cute' in the slightest.

I sigh and finish my shower. Grabbing a towel on the way out, I dry off while on my way to my bedroom. I glance at my clock and realise that it's past ten o'clock. Sighing again, I shrug into a pair of pajama pants and slide into bed.  
Though I'm utterly exhausted, I can't seem to fall asleep as fast as I'd like. My mind keeps fluttering back to thoughts about Double Dee and what I was going to do about these conflicting emotions.  
_'Maybe I'll call Nat tomorrow,'_ I think to myself as my brain finally settles down enough for me to start drifting off into sleep.

**Author's note: I'm so sorry that it's so short but opening this chapter every few hours and not being able to come up with anything good is really kicking my depression into gear. So I wanna get this up and out so I can start a clean slate. Though it'll probably be at least another month before you meet Edd again... Sorry...**

**As always, comment your suggestions, questions, etc.**


End file.
